Teasing can be fun too
by Sweetanco
Summary: This is actually a fill to a prompt, so very bad summary: Aomine Kise, Kagami and Kuroko are all hanging out at Maji Burger. A mischievous Kise decides to have fun with Aomine... under the table. Pairing: AoKise. SMUT. The original prompt is inside.


**Fandom**: Kurobasu  
**Pairing**: AoKise with mention of Kagami and Kuroko in there  
**Warning**: **THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC**. **IF YOU CANNOT STAND M/M, DO NOT READ!** Also unbetaed, sorry for the grammar errors.  
**Rating**: M (very smutty)

Original prompt: _what if AoKise and KagaKuro were eating at Maji Burger together, and Kise was horny for some reason and decided to be a little devilish, and would start rubbing his hand against Aomine's crotch under the table and would get him nice and hard. And at first Aomine would be irritated/flustered but then take it as a challenge. And start to do the same thing to Kise. So then both of them would be jacking each other off underneath the table, trying to make the other one come first. And then of course, KagaKuro would notice, and Kagami would be all tsundere and swearing and leave, dragging a very unamused Kuroko behind him. _

I read feet instead of hands so the fill is pretty much for Kise and Aomine using their feet instead of their hand.

* * *

For what might have been the 5th or 6th time, unamused dark blue eyes met mischievous golden eyes above the table as one leg rub up slightly against another before it got knocked off. Dropping his chin, Kise smiled teasingly. He knew he might be annoying Aomine with his "under the table antics" but really, he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault he was feeling this... horny and his boyfriend was sitting opposite to him in the booth. Actually, it was Aomine's fault that Kise felt this way.

They had been on a date today, when Aomine had suggested that they both go to the movies. Kise already in a great mood because his tanned boyfriend had decided to spend the day with him, had said yes. There was that movie he wanted to see too. Everything had been going great inside the theater room, until Aomine decided ... he was bored. "I've just just thought of the perfect way to pass time. I'm sure you're going to like it too". Aomine was chuckling lightly before he nibbled on Kise's ear. Kise had tried to protest but Aomine kissing him and sucking his tongue had been enough to convince him.

Then, Aomine had left his seat to kneel in front of Kise, before a hand raised his dress shirt up to his chin. The tan male had pinched and teased the blonde's tiny nipples before taking one rosy nipple inside his mouth... And well Kise's mind had gone completely blank at that point. Unfortunately, the movie end credits were rolling before either one of them manage to get off. Needless to say that both boys were frustrated making Aomine decide, they should just head straight home and finish up. That was the plan.

So how had they ended up with Kagami and Kuroko at Maji Burgers? Simple explanation: on their way home they had met the two Seirin players, out to grab a bite. Aomine had decided then that it would be a great idea for them to to tag along too, despite the blonde's obvious refusal. As if that wasn't enough, the tanned male had decided to sit next Kagami and spend his time ignoring Kise. Well it wasn't really that he acted as if Kise didn't exist, but for someone who was biting his neck and humping his boyfriend like he couldn't get enough less than an hour ago, Aomine was acting way too normal. Was he playing some kind of game or was he genuinely not excited anymore?

Well, not that it mattered really. Aomine had started it all and Kise still felt horny and very frustrated. If they couldn't go home, then he would have his boyfriend right here. He would make Aomine excited again, maybe resulting in them heading home early as planned. Kise smiled devilishly as his leg carefully went to Aomine's and started a slow up and down rub. This time, when the tan male glanced back at his blonde boyfriend again, he was clearly frowning. Kise only slid his leg higher, intent on reaching a certain place. Aomine's eyes were almost... threatening as his hand grabbed Kise's ankle to stop him.

_Stop it. Not here_

_No. Make me._

Kise was enjoying the silent clash between them. Why not provoke him even further?

" You know Aominecchi, if we were to play a match right now, I would win" Kise said with a confident smile. At first, the tan male quirked his eyebrow as if he couldn't understand what Kise meant, but then... A grin slowly spread on his face.

"Oh, really?" To the blond utter satisfaction, Aomine let go of his leg and brought his hands together, cracking his joints.

" Really, I'm on top form" Kise's leg settled on the seat, right between Aomine's legs. "I've been... building up a lot these last weeks". The blonde pressed his foot against the other male's groin... Hmm make that a bulge, alright. Kise felt his own shaft answer in kind, pressing hard against his jeans. "I've trained... hard . I've also learned new ... techniques." Kise started a slow up and down massage between Aomine's legs. He saw the expression on the tan male's face and patted himself in the back for playing on Aomine competitive streak.

"So you think you could win if we had ... a match?" Aomine asked, a predatory expression on his face. Kise suddenly felt something slide against his leg slowly, slowly moving up... Oh yeah! His boyfriend was getting the gist of it alright!

" I think Kise-kun could win. He's growing much faster than I thought he would" Kuroko piped in, his usual blank expression on his face. "I'm not sure even Kagami-kun could take him on if he played him one on one". To which, the redhead went all "Oi! Kuroko, you bastard..."

"Kurokocchiiiii, I knew you had faith in me!" Kise was about to turn toward Kuroko when he felt Aomine's grab his foot again and press it more firmly again his clothed erection. A lump in his throat, Kise felt the slow thrusting movement Aomine made against the sole of his foot. At the same time the tan male's leg continued its journey up, making the blonde get harder and harder until it reached its destination. Kise nearly gasped out loud when he _finally _felt Aomine's leg press lightly against his own erection. _We are really going to do it here!_ Kise took a look around them. Thankfully, their booth was in a corner and there weren't many people around. His focus went back to Aomine who spoke again.

"Even if I gave myself a handicap..." The tan male took the sock of Kise's foot, and pushed it away for a few seconds before he brought it back... against a very warm, throbbing and very naked cock. Rubbing his hot member against the naked sole of Kise's foot, Aomine continued, in a throaty voice "... even if I was handicapped, in any way, you still wouldn't win against me, Kise. You never have. Kuroko saying otherwise won't change a thing."

The blond could swear the shiver that went through him at that moment started from his toes to his head. He couldn't even remember anything about winning or not. Just knowing his foot was on rubbing Aomine's naked cock under the table was enough to make Kise forget everything else. "_This is so unfair, Aominecchi_". The tan male knew that, feeling/seeing his erected cock had always been an extreme turn on for Kise. The girth of that tanned shaft, the sensible vein under the mushroom head, the way it would turn dark purple when Aomine was about to come, its smell... Kise's eyes almost closed as his toes went up to the throbbing head of his boyfriend's cock. He could feel the precum under his toes, making him crave to have a taste, very badly.

Aomine wasn't inactive though. He also pushed his foot a little harder against Kise clothed cock and started his grinding movement against it. Sometimes he just focus on rubbing the top of Kise's dick, rolling it between Kise's stomach and his tanned foot. Other times, Aomine would lightly push and rub his balls the jeans. Kise was thankful he had chosen loose jeans to go out. They weren't too constrictive and they moved along with his boyfriend's or rather his foot actions. It felt like Kise was getting twice the friction and it was making him lightheaded.

Kise couldn't tell how long they had been at it when Aomine sped up his foot movement, his massage getting rougher between Kise's leg. In the same way he couldn't help the small moans that left his mouth. It might have been because of the danger of being caught, or maybe the state of horniness in which he was, but the blonde male could feel himself getting close.

"You're going to get us caught ... if you keep moaning like that... Ryota." Despite the nonchalant tone the tan male spoke in, Aomine couldn't keep the roughness out of his voice. "You're lucky the other two got up... Just seeing your face... would have been enough to reveal... our activities." Kise knew his face was getting flushed. He could feel the warmth coming off it, up to his ears.

"Aominecchi... please, more..." As if galvanized by Kise's plea, the other male thrust harder against his boyfriend's pale foot, almost as if he was fucking it. Kise could feel how slippery Aomine's cock had gotten, making the up and down movement easier. The wetness, the throbbing and the fact that his blue haired companion had started calling him _Ryota_, told Kise all he needed to know: Aomine was getting close too.

"Hmm I can feel your cock... it's throbbing so hard even through your jeans... Are you going to come Ryota?" Aomine leaned in as he quickened his own foot movement against Kise's shaft, making Kise groan a little. " But your foot though... it's so soft... hmm it feels amazing" His hand grabbed harder at Kise's foot in his lap before he increased the pace of his thrust.

Kise knew they might be making suspicious movement if people were to look at the table. He could see Aomine's upper body move with every shove of his hips. And he also knew that he might also be doing the same too. Grinding even harder against his boyfriend, Kise watched as a taunting smile spread on Aomine's lips. " Look at you... Your whole face is telling me... that you're losing it already. I thought you would be... a bigger challenge... after all your... boasting. So disappointed".

Hearing that reminded Kise of the original taunt. _Hey, two can play the game. Don't count me out yet, Aominecchi_. Smiling seductively, Kise licked his lips before panting out "Dai…ki… Daiki...cchi" He felt Aomine's hips buck against him. The tan male was so weak to Kise calling him by his given name. "Imagine... how you could be...using my mouth... if we were home... " He raised his hand to his mouth and lightly touched 2 fingers to his lips "I could be... drinking your cum... right now..."

He hadn't finished his words that Aomine was suddenly grunting, as he gave a hard thrust against Kise's foot. Then Kise felt Aomine raise his foot, then rubbed the sole all over the head of his cock. It wasn't long before Kise felt something warm hit his foot. Eyes wide, breath coming out in short pants, Kise took in Aomine's expression, the way he bit his lips as if to stop himself from groaning, the way he screwed his eyes shut. Aomine was coming on his foot! The warmth came from Aomine's semen…

that thought though... Just that image was enough. Kise pressed Aomine's foot harder against his clothed cock before he came too, bucking against his boyfriend. A low groan left him as his eyes closed shut, little stars clouding his vision. It felt so good! So good. And he could feel Aomine press his foot harder against him, drawing out Kise's pleasure. A noise to his left made Kise open his eyes… to see Kagami's baffled expression and Kuroko's disapproving glare. Under normal circumstances, Kise would have reacted to them, but really at this moment, all he could think about was riding his orgasm till the end. He fought to catch his breath

After the initial shock, Kagami's face turned as red as his hair and he started stuttering "… did you guys just… I can't say it... How could you you?... That's disgusting..." Hurriedly he headed toward the exit door grumbling _"I'm outta here"_ and _"perverts"._

Kuroko on the other hand was getting his bag. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like this in such a public place" He said in a reprimanding tone. "I'm really disappointed, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I expected better of you. I'm heading out too". Disapproval written all over his face, Kuroko followed Kagami's retreating back.

"Wait Kurokochi! Kagamicchi! I'm so…" Kise started but a hand grabbing his stopped him. His eyes went to Aomine's and Kise felt his face flush again. He still couldn't believe that hey had actually done it. "I have to admit... That was loads of fun, Kise. Didn't think you had it in you". Aomine smirked as he entwined his hand to Kise's before adding in a seductive tone "So it seems this match was my loss huh? What about having another match again, this time at home?"

Kise felt his own competitive spirit come back and answered with a chucckle "If you feel like loosing twice, Aominecchi, I'm all for it..."

Oh well, it looked like the would He would have to apologize later to Kuroko and Kagami... much later.

* * *

**A/N**: This was my first time writing a complete fic. I really want to improve my writting skills so, critics are very much appreciated!  
So please, I would love to hear your opinions through your reviews. Thank you.


End file.
